freakiesboard_top_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
5 Jul 2015
#The Hills (0) the weeknd (2 weeks at #1) (6 weeks) #Good for You (0) selena gomez, a$ap rocky (peak) (3 weeks) #Come and Get It (+2) john newman (new peak) (5 weeks) #Policeman (+5) eva simons (new peak) (5 weeks) #I Don't Like It, I Love It (+9) flo rida, robin thicke (new peak) (2 weeks) #One Last Time (+2) ariana grande (peak #2) (20 weeks) #Want to Want Me (-4) jason derulo (peak #1x2) (14 weeks) #She's Not Me (+2) jenny lewis (new peak) (5 weeks) #Sparks (-5) hilary duff (peak #4) (8 weeks) #King (+1) years & years (new peak) (9 weeks) #Rule the World (-4) walk off the earth (peak #3) (13 weeks) #This Summer (+5) maroon 5 (new peak) (5 weeks) #Shots (0) imagine dragons (peak #1x3) (14 weeks) #Cool for the Summer (-8) demi lovato (peak #6) (3 weeks) #+1 (+4) martin solveig, sam white (new peak) (2 weeks) #Lean On (-4) major lazer, dj snake, mo (peak #2) (14 weeks) #Sound of a Woman (-2) kiesza (peak #2) (13 weeks) #Runaway (U & I) (+2) galantis (peak #11) (14 weeks) #Never Be Alone (+4) shawn mendes (new peak) (19 weeks) #I Can't Lose (new) mark ronson, keyone starr #Famous (-5) charli xcx (peak #1x6) (14 weeks) #Stitches (+13) shawn mendes (new peak) (2 weeks) #Beautiful Now (+1) zedd, jon bellion (peak #3) (5 weeks) #All Hands on Deck (+3) tinashe (peak #10) (13 weeks) #La Mordidita (-3) ricky martin (peak #12) (5 weeks) #Poison (-9) rita ora (peak #11) (5 weeks) #Give You What You Like (+5) avril lavigne (peak #10) (21 weeks) #Drop That Kitty (-2) ty dolla $ign, charli xcx, tinashe (peak #6) (12 weeks) #Style (-4) taylor swift (peak #1x3) (21 weeks) #Blank Space (-2) taylor swift (peak #1x10) (34 weeks) #The Night Is Still Young (-2) nicki minaj (peak #15) (6 weeks) #Ship to Wreck (-1) florence + the machine (peak #12) (12 weeks) #Pity Party (+1) melanie martinez (re-peak) (5 weeks) #Back It Up (+3) prince royce, jennifer lopez, pitbull (peak #21) (5 weeks) #Stronger (-2) kiesza (peak #33) (2 weeks) #Black Magic (+11) little mix (peak #29) (5 weeks) #Yoga (+1) janelle monáe, jidenna (peak #10) (12 weeks) #Unbelievable (new) owl city #Dreams (+2) beck (peak #25) (5 weeks) #Lights (0) lena traffic (peak #29) (5 weeks) #Autumn Leaves (+2) chris brown, kendrick lamar (peak #9) (23 weeks) #Hold My Hand (+4) jess glynne (peak #14) (9 weeks) #Bitch Better Have My Money (new) rihanna #Where Are Ü Now (new) skrillex, diplo, justin bieber #Flashlight (-9) jessie j (peak #28) (11 weeks) #Ice Princess (-4) azealia banks (peak #11) (13 weeks) #Ghosttown (+1) madonna (peak #5) (13 weeks) #What Kind of Man (+2) florence + the machine (peak #5) (21 weeks) #Feel the Light (0) jennifer lopez (peak #8) (14 weeks) #Pray to God (new) calvin harris, haim Out *Bad Blood, taylor swift, kendrick lamar (peak #13) (5 weeks) *Forget, marina and the diamonds (peak #2) (17 weeks) *I Still Love You, jennifer hudson (peak #30) (3 weeks) *Timebomb, tove lo (peak #21) (1 week) *Body Talk, foxes (peak #30) (1 week). Category:Real Top